


Beginnings

by FyreBorn



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: I literally just wanna write about my dragons, but dragons!, dragon - Freeform, no idea where it’s going yet, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreBorn/pseuds/FyreBorn
Summary: Just how my two dragon OCs met!Kind of a first draft, things may change as I flesh them out more.
Kudos: 1





	Beginnings

Nighthawk loved to fly. The feeling of the wind lifting her wings was truly like no other. Here in the sky she was free. Free from the world below. Free from the odd looks. Free from just how different she was.  
She hadn’t known when she was young. Her father had raised her alone in the forest. Until his death, he had been the only dragon she had known. And he treated her as the most important thing in his life. So the stares she had gotten when she first traveled were new. She wasn’t an idiot. Her father had taught her all about the tribes. She knew she was a hybrid, and she knew that some dragons looked down on that. Her father had been a SkyWing, his scales a vibrant red color. Though Nighthawk’s scales were also red aside from some large black ones, they were darker and closer to a blood color. She had never met her mother, but her father had said she was a NightWing. Whenever Nighthawk asked about her, the SkyWing would have a dreamy look in his eyes as he described her. Her scales had been like obsidian, and silver ones glittered under her wings like stars, Nighthawk had the star like marks on her wings too, the underside was black allowing the silver marks to stand out,. She had yet to see a NightWing, but her father often told her she looked almost exactly like one, save for her longer, more twisted horns that resembled his. 

Thinking of her father still felt like a knife to the heart, she missed him terribly. It had only been a few weeks ago that she’d lost him, claimed far too early by an illness. To his dying breath, he had always wanted to know what had happened to his beloved. And so that was why Nighthawk flew now. She was determined to honor his memory by finding out what had happened to her mother.

She eventually banked down towards a clearing to rest. The sun had risen, and for inexplicable reasons she much preferred traveling by moonlight. Her plan was to just keep visiting kingdoms and just listening in on what was around her. She’d already been to the Sky kingdom and managed to hear about the end of the war. Yet she’d dared not speak to anyone, she wasn’t sure how SkyWings felt about hybrids. It was tiring to travel this much after spending most of her life in one area. Her wings felt heavy as she curled up on the ground to rest.

Being new to traveling, Nighthawk hadn’t given much thought to danger at all. And so she woke up to find a strange dragon staring at her. All of her grogginess faded instantly as she shot to her feet to face the newcomer, her front talons curling into the dirt and a snarl on her face.  
“Woah calm down! I was just trying to see if you were alright!” the new dragon called, stepping back a couple steps to give Nighthawk space.  
His scales were a pale icy blue, and his neck was lined with spikes that became white at the ends.  
An IceWing!  
Nighthawk had never seen an IceWing before either, and it was making her painfully aware of how sheltered her upbringing had been. This was also the first time a dragon besides her father had actually spoken to her. She found herself frozen, though the fierceness had melted off her face, replaced with a mix of fear and confusion. Didn’t IceWings hate NightWings? Would he kill her over that?  
“I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m Glaze, what’s your name?” The IceWing asked, his tone calm and gentle.  
His dark eyes were full of concern. It was the first time Nighthawk had seen someone look at her like she was normal. Then again, the only other someones she had seen were the dragons in the Sky kingdom. She had certainly looked out of place there. Maybe other dragons were more friendly than she thought.  
“I’m Nighthawk” she answered quietly with a trembling voice.  
“Are you injured? It was odd to see you sleeping in the open in broad daylight, that’s why I landed” Glaze prodded gently.  
Nighthawk’s own stupidity hit her like a ton of bricks. She could’ve been killed easily where she was.  
“No, just… not very smart. I’ve never traveled before” she admitted.  
“Where are you going anyway? Don’t see NightWings traveling very often, though I’ve never met one that looks quite like you”  
“You’ve met other NightWings?” Nighthawk asked, all of her nerves vanishing.  
Maybe this dragon could help her.  
“Yeah I’m a student at Jade Mountain. Have you heard of it? It’s not far. There’s a NightWing in every winglet… well every one but mine. The one in mine was kicked out, he was a little strange. Kept stealing things, ended up picking a pretty violent fight…” Glaze trailed off, lost in thought.  
“Is that normal?”  
“No, not at all. Most of the NightWings are kind of arrogant, but that’s it. So are the other IceWings. I was ranked into a lower circle, so they act like they’re better than me”  
“Circle?” Nighthawk questioned. She’d never heard the term.  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s an Ice Kingdom thing. I can take you back to the school with me if meeting these other NightWings is what you want to do” Glaze offered.  
“That’d be really great actually” Nighthawk agreed.  
Glaze nodded and took flight, Nighthawk following behind him.

“You know, you don’t seem like much of a hawk to me” Glaze commented as they flew.  
“What do you mean?” Nighthawk asked.  
“Your name. It’s a type of hawk right? You don’t seem very hawk-like. You just don’t give off a dangerous vibe”  
“Oh really. What kind of bird would you propose then?”  
“Hmm… “ Glaze thought for a moment “some kind of finch maybe”  
“A finch” Nighthawk repeated, completely deadpan.  
“Yeah! Not deadly, but very pretty and colorful”  
“I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted right now”  
“Depends what you value I guess. I did say you’re not deadly, but I also called you pretty so take your pick”  
“I’ll think about it then” Nighthawk answered, unable to decide how to react.  
“Is there a meaning behind your name being Nighthawk? NightWings really like names describing the dragon, or what the parent wants that dragon to be anyway. We talked about different naming traditions in a class recently” Glaze asked, his explanation following very quickly.  
“I wouldn’t know. My father was a SkyWing. I think he wanted a name that fit both NightWing and SkyWing customs” Nighthawk replied. She didn’t elaborate, she was too busy trying to prevent tears from forming at the thought of her father.  
Glaze heard the pain in her voice and dropped the conversation. He didn’t want to scare her away when he’d only just met her.  
The pair flew on in silence until Glaze started to bank downwards.  
“We made it. Welcome to Jade Mountain” he called back.  
Nighthawk was both exhilarated and terrified. She might be able to ask about her mother her. But what if they ignored her because she was a hybrid? She didn’t think NightWings usually liked hybrids based on her own story, the fact that her father needed to run away with her egg. Or what if she didn’t like the news she heard?  
Either way, now was the time to face it.


End file.
